priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Hojo
is one of the main characters in the series. She is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy and a cool-type idol. Her preferred brand is Holic Trick and she has aFan Club. Because Sophie has a weak body, she often goes into Fancy Mode. Appearance Sophie has sharp purple eyes and long magenta hair that curls at her waist. She is very tall and often described as "cool" by her fans. Sophie's appearance in public is actually just a side of her that happens when she consumes a Red Flash (aka a pickled plum/umeboshi). Her real appearance - known as her Fancy Mode - consists of layered, messy hair while wearing a sweat suit. Since forming a unit with Laala and Mirei, she walks around PriPara in permanent Fancy Mode; only eating umeboshi before a performance. Additionally Sophie is in Fancy Mode whenever she attends school. Now whenever she is in Fancy Mode, Sophie's hair remains the same as it did when ever she was in PriPara with the exception of a cowlick on her head. Personality Sophie has apparently been working in the idol industry since she was very young, as shown in Episode 9. She is also very popular at her school, and admired by many of the students. When she eats a Red Flash (pickled plum), her personality - likewise with her appearance - changes. Her public personality is cool and on top of things, while her other personality (aka 'Fancy Mode') is extremely disoriented and directionless. It is also hinted that she has low blood pressure. While she is in her Fancy Mode, she says "Pshu~" a lot. In Fancy Mode, she is quite naive and oblivious to what's around her, but since forming her friendshio with Laala and Mirei, she has been working on improving herself. Relationships *'Cosmos Hojo' - Her older sister who always looks after Sophie and is considered her guardian. *'Usagi' - Her previous PriPara manager. He is very controlling of her career and leaves Sophie with barely any freedom. After Episode 12, she ditches Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡Smile'' under the management of Kuma. *'Sophie's Fan Club' - Her fan club that basically worships her and follows her around. Unlike Usagi, they seem to care about Sophie in both Fancy Mode and Cool Mode. *'Sadako' - Leader of her fan club. *'Janko' - Bodyguard of her fan club. *'Laala Manaka' - Sophie doesn't have a very close relationship with Laala, however, she often orders pickled plum pizza from Laala's family's restaurant. Sophie comments on how she's inspired to try her best after observing Laala's energy, and the two have traded Friends Tickets, indicating their status as acquaintances. As of Episode 12, they are now in a three-person unit together under the name of SoLaMi♡Smile, along with Mirei. *Mirei Minami - Sophie doesn't seem to be that close with Mirei, but is somewhat thankful to her for fixing her hair to make it seem like she wasn't in her fancy mode in Episode 10. In Episode 12, Sophie forms the unit SoLaMi♡SMILE with herself, Mirei, and Laala. *Kuma - After Sophie leaves Usagi and joins SoLaMi♡Smile, she is now managed by Kuma. * Leona West - She and Leona seem to be good friends as Sophie gives him advice and Leona gave her back her PriTicket. Significant Coords *White Swan Coord - Her causal coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Holic Trick Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting in Episode 14, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. Etymology : Hōjō can be split up into two. The ''hō means north, while the jō means lines. It can be roughly translated into northern line. This can be considered a pun as Laala and Mirei's last names translates to center and south respectively, while she is north. : The name Sophie is a normal western name. It originates from the greek name Sofia, which means wisdom. Trivia *Sophie is the oldest out of her friends and unit-mates, as Laala is a 5th grader, and Mirei is a 7th grader. **She is also the oldest main character as Shion, Leona, and Dorothy are also 7th graders and Faruru has stated that she's 10 years old. *She made a cameo appearance in Episode 1, but her actual speaking debut was Episode 2. *She is the first main character to have a cameo appearance and a non-speaking role. *In Episode 1, it was mentioned that Sophie debuted while she was at another school, then transferred over to Paprika Private Academy. *Sophie is the first idol to perform without a Making Drama. *Sophie and her sister live in Pride Tower Hills, on floor number 33, in apartment number 3333. *She likes roses. *Sophie calls her fans her . *Sophie is currently a part of the Debut Class in the idol rankings. **She is able to Cyalume Change without doing a Making Drama like a God Idol. *Her name (So'''phie) based on the fifth note of the Solfège scale. * She has the same surname as Hōjō Hibiki/Cure Melody from Suite Pretty Cure ♪. *In Episode 9, it was revealed that if she eats something sweet, she'll revert back to '''Fancy Mode. *Sophie is the first character to have an image song. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Hojo Family Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Cool Idol Category:Holic Trick user Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE member Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character